Turtles in Time
by doctorwho29
Summary: A novelization of the popular time warped game.
1. The Eve of Battle

**I have wanted to do this for a while and I finally am. I am going to take aspects from all three versions of the game as well as adding a few of my design. I hope that I can give you an enjoyable story.**

**I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but that would be awesome because I have lots of ideas.**

* * *

><p>The Eve of Battle<p>

The caverns and tunnels deep within the Earth's crust rumbled and shook as a massive round tank rolled ever forward and upwards. The enormous sphere reached a dead end but keep moving forward without slowing; drills and lasers simply cut a fresh path. The Technodrome was enjoying a rare moment of full energy and its inhabitants were full of jubilation at their newest plan.

"Excellent" the disembodied brain known as Krang chortled from inside his robotic body "We are progressing right on schedule and will be approaching the surface in no time."

"And then we will not only subdue this planet but we will crush it so thoroughly under our power that nothing will ever even dream of opposing us." The speaker was The Shredder, a ninja master covered in spiked armor as well as a metal mask.

"That is" Krang returned "once our little quest is complete."

"That will be nothing, as you well know Krang. Our newly refined technology will not only be sufficient for achieving our goals but it will rid us of the Turtles for all time!"

"Yes it will be sublime luring them into the trap and then…" Krang did not complete the sentence but laughed out loud at the brilliance of the plan.

A pair of doors slid open and the mutants Rocksteady and Bebop entered the room. "Um Boss" Rocksteady, a mutant rhinoceros, spoke up "I thought yous should know that the troops are assembled and ready."

"That is indeed good news" Shredder responded "Tell them we will be beginning phase one very shortly."

"Yes Boss" the warthog known as Bebop snorted. They departed and Krang and Shredder once again began to laugh.

Meanwhile in the sewers of New York City the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were going about their everyday lives never suspecting that their worst enemies were moving ever closer. Leonardo and Raphael were sparring under the tutelage of Master Splinter, Michelangelo was licking his lips whilst checking the oven, and Donatello was laid out on the couch with a thick book.

Leo swung his swords through the air but Raph jumped right over his brother's head. He grabbed Leo's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Had enough yet _fearless leader_?"

"Not even close!" Leo proceeded to kick off a nearby chair in a backflip that not only freed himself but placed Raph at his mercy.

Splinter applauded "Very well done Leonardo; very well done indeed."

Rahp however wasn't done yet; he managed to poke Leo with one of his sais and regain the advantage while his brother reacted in pain. The two turtles became locked in a storm of punches and kicks with neither giving an inch. They pushed each other all over the training room with Splinter keeping a safe distance. Leo managed to pin Raph to the ground but ended up being hurled right out of the training room and into the living room. Raph followed with a flying tackle and the battle continued with the whole room suffering from the chaos.

Don sharply looked up from his book when a lamp sailed right by his head.

"Seriously guys, do you have to destroy the lair every time you spar? I'm trying to concentrate here."

Splinter got between Leo and Raph and held them apart from each other "Donatello is right; this practice session is getting out of hand. You both have had plenty of exercise for one day and now you can cool off by cleaning up this mess."

"Yes Sensei" they both intoned with slightly guilty tones

As they got to work Splinter approached Don and said "I can understand your frustration. I've had to put up with it for sixteen years. What are you reading by the way?"

Don shifted his position on the couch to allow room for Splinter to sit down and explained: "I'm working on some research I started several days ago in my spare time. Master, have you ever heard of the Amulet of Dragoon?"

"I can not say that I have."

"Well according to legend it was a magical amulet crafted long ago (the exact date or era is unknown) by the Ninja Sorcerer Doragonmajikku, which means…"

"Dragon Magic; I can speak Japanese Donatello."

"Right of course. Anyway, Doragonmajikku supposedly managed to create an amulet of incredible power; said to grant amazing abilities and exponentially multiply the chi of the wearer. The legend took root and the amulet has had many names but the most popular English name is The Amulet of Dragoon."

"Most interesting. Do the legends tell what happened to this remarkable object?"

"There are conflicting details but the core of the story is that the amulet was deemed too dangerous but it was unable to be destroyed so Doragonmajikku's clan did the best they could; they broke it into several pieces and hid them. However no story tells where or how the fragments were hidden."

"Hmm…it certainly stirs the imagination. Do you believe that the amulet is real?"

"Well I can't justify being too skeptical after all of our adventures and what we actually are. I believe in the possibility of it being true and I've…oh never mind."

"What is it Donatello?"

"I've actually been working on a tracking device in the hopes of possibly reassembling the amulet."

Splinter was silent for a moment before asking "Do you think that is wise? The Amulet of Dragoon was hidden from the world because of the danger it represented. Do you think yourself capable of mastering such power?"

"I…I…I don't think so. As much as I'd like to believe I was worthy my interst is mostly for academic purposes as well as the sheer adventure."

"Whatever you do, do it with humility and wisdom."

Michelangelo's voice broke serious moment "Yo Dudes; the pizza is done and April's report will be on any minute."

Everyone gathered comfortably before the television as the Channel Six evening news started. April O'Neil, Channel Six's star reporter, was the gang's best friend and thus they watched her reports whenever possible. Today she was standing with the crowd on Liberty Island covering a story on the Statue of Liberty in celebration of the fast approaching Fourth of July.

"This is April O' Neil reporting live from…" she was struck dumb in mid-sentence by a horrifying sight; Krang's mechanical body, now the size of a giant, flying swiftly into view. The gargantuan robot flexed its muscles as its equally large operator grinned evilly. In less time than it took the crowd to start panicking, massive arms had wrapped around the statue and were wrenching it from its base. All of New York watching in horror as the Statue of Liberty was carried into the sky and quickly out of sight.

April began to comment on the bizarre occurrence but her face was replaced by Shredder's. "Greetings America! This is only a small display of our power so you will realize the folly of opposing us. I speak now directly to the United States Government; if you want the Statue returned you will release into my possession The Sword of Tengu which is currently on display in the Smithsonian. I am currently e-mailing all other relevant details directly. It would be wise of you to comply immediately because the next request may not be quite so polite."

He laughed evily as the screen faded back to April. She began to comment on Shredder's demands but the Turtles had heard enough. Leonardo turned off the TV and raged "I have had it up to here with Shredder! Oh what I'd love to do to that bloated beanbag…"

"Leonardo!" Splinter interrupted sternly "Calm yourself; a hot head will not be able to think clearly in the coming battle."

"Yes Master Splinter I understand."

Raph stood up and said "What are we waiting for; let's get those creeps!"

Donatello was less eager to leap into action just yet "Hold on guys, we need to be careful this time. For one thing we don't know how to find them yet and for another the whole thing stinks. Shredder and his goons can easily steal a sword even from the Smithsonian; this elaborate blackmail scheme is fishy. He must be planning something truly monumental if they are willing to reveal themselves this quickly."

Splinter said "Donatello is right. There are many questions to be answered before blindly rushing ahead. I suggest our first course of action to be checking in on April to see if she can aid us in any way."

"And to make sure phase two isn't kidnapping her" Mikey said "Shred-head seems to consider kidnapping April to be a hobby."

And thuse the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles began to prepare for what promised to be their most mysterious and perilous adventure yet.

* * *

><p><strong>And they're off. I hope that I can consistantly update this but I don't have that great of a track record. However kind reviews are great incentive lol.<strong>


	2. Big Apple 3 AM

Big Apple; 3 AM

The atmosphere in April's apartment was one of exhaustion and frustration. The Turtles and Splinter had arrived hours ago and had managed to calm April down. Since then they had been using her access to the Channel Six archives to gather any clues. Donatello had come across an interesting fact rather early on.

"It says here the Sword of Tengu is an ancient Japanese weapon rumored to have supernatural powers. Sources indicate that the sword was forged by (gasp) the Ninja Doragonmajikku!"

The others, now filled in on Donatello's Amulet research, peaked with interested "Woah Dudes, this is getting heavy. First a freaky puzzle necklace and now a bizarro sword both made by the same guy."

"I agree with Michelangelo" Splinter said "The connection is indeed most interesting."

April asked "But it's the Amulet that has all the power; why does Shredder want the Sword of Tengu?"

Don answered "I suspect the sword somehow holds a clue to the whereabouts of the fragments. I'll do some more digging."

"I'll help" April volunteered and thus they went to work on PC and laptop respectfully.

However very little had come to light in the intervening time "This stupid sword must be special" April yawned "if the government hid any extra info this carefully."

Don was blinking sleepily at an image of the sword he'd managed to find; it was very beautifully crafted with an intricate hilt and an extra-long blade. He stared at the picture as though willing something to jump out at him and suddenly it did.

"Hold the phone…" he muttered as his fingers flew over the keyboard. Slowly but surely the image came into sharper focus and zoomed in on the blade directly above the hilt. Some Japanese characters were scratched into the blade.

"Master Splinter!" Everyone jumped, some back into consciousness, at the shout "Sorry guys. Master I need you to confirm something for me; your Japanese is better than mine."

"Alright where is it?" The ninja rat gazed carefully at the screen and announced "It says _Time holds many answers._"

"Time…TIME! Oh my gosh, what if, I mean is it possible…"

"Spit it out!" Raph angrily demanded.

"Ok sorry but what if the fragments of the amulet are scattered throughout time! I mean we're already dealing with magic so why couldn't the pieces be hidden in such a manner?"

Leo said "I suppose it makes sense but then every piece sent to our past would be in our present wouldn't they?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no; magic is a very tricky business especially sealing magic."

At that moment the whole room trembled and then trembled again. The tremors kept coming in a very rhythmic manner almost like…

"Footsteps!" Leo called out "The vibrations have the rhythm of footsteps."

Mikey said "But that means..."

"Krang!" spoke the room at large

Everyone ran to the window and indeed Krang's massive body could be seen walking down the street waking people up and inciting panic. "So you think we weren't serious do you? You thought you could just deny us what we seek with no consequences? Oh there be consequences baby! Ha ha ha!"

The four turtles were suddenly fully awake and already grabbing their gear "See you later Master, April. We've got to stop Goliath's rampage."

"But what can you do against that…thing?" April asked

Raph answered "April after all this time I'm disappointed you even ask such a question. We can do anything!"

In no time they were on the roof and hopping from building to building. However their path was soon blocked by a pack of Foot Soldiers. These robotic ninja were easily disposed of and the Turtles leapt to the next roof to find even more waiting.

"It's a Foot Soldier Jamboree" Mikey joked and indeed it seemed that an entire regiment was out tonight.

The Turtles found themselves on a skyscraper under construction where most of the Foot were congregated. The quartet plowed through robot after robot making very slow progress indeed.

Leo was looking around "I wonder where Krang got to."

He was answered instantly by a massive hand coming to rest near them and a giant head followed. "Prepare to die!" Krang's magnified voice shouted as lasers issued from the eyes of the robot.

"Yowza talk about a hot foot!" Mikey shouted as he flipped over a lethal beam.

Don said "We've got to take out the Molecular Amplification Unit like last time!"

"Easier said than done" Raph announced as he dodged Krang's fist.

"You insignificant nothings don't have a prayer against me!"

Leo said "Come on guys! Let's take this creep down!"

He leapt onto Krang's hand and began running up his arm. However the colossal foe simply snatched him up in his other hand and began to squeeze. Leo's brother's tried to come to his rescue but were nearly fried by more eye lasers.

"Ha ha ha; I win, I win!"

However, Krang's body began to spark and shrink. He recoiled in surprise and Leo was released. The answer came in the form of a human sized fly crawling out of a torn seem in the shoulder and flying away from the angry but diminishing alien.

"You and Shredder have enjoyed your little games long enough" Baxter Stockman buzzed "It's my turn to shine!"

The turtles were shocked but somewhat relieved as the normal sized Krang decided to retreat instead of continue opposing his five foes. They were less happy that Baxter was now going to be complicating things.

"And now" he buzzed "Terminate the Turtles!"

He hovered in the sky spraying the battle field with bullets. Mikey attacked with a jump kick but the mutant fly soared away and continued his aerial assault. The Turtles kept jumping and attacking but Baxter was always just out of reach.

"I hate villains with wings" Raph muttered

"Ha ha; so you admit I'm superior to you in every way?"

"No but nice way to keep focused Stockman." Raph hurled on of his sai at the machine gun and knocked it out of the mad scientist's hand. He landed to reclaim it but took a foot to the face.

"Aw nuts!" Baxter exclaimed as he took to the air again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a new gun. He fired and a yellow plasma hand grabbed and crushed Raph.

"Not cool!" Mikey shouted managing to wrap a nunchuk around the fly's ankle and slam him to the ground "Dog pile on the bug!"

Baxter fired another plasma arm that repelled the three turtles attacking him. He began to mount to the air yet again but was tackled by Rahp who had just recovered from the previous attack.

"Let me go you disgusting creature! Get your filthy, slimy hands off of…"

"Oh shut up!" Raph rendered Baxter unconscious with a calculated blow to the head. He tossed the mutant aside and said "We can let the boys in blue deal with him."

"Righteous work Raph! Now it's crises averted and we can get some rest."

"No we can't Mikey" Leo said "Krang was stopped but a message was sent and I imagine the government will be caving any time now. We can't let that sword fall into Shredder's hands."

And so they made their way back to April's with a sense of foreboding that drowned out any feelings of victory.


	3. Alley Cat Blues

**Yes I'm finally updating after all this time. I'm so sorry about that. Please enjoy these chapters and rest assured that more are comming as soon as I can get them to you.**

* * *

><p>Alley Cat Blues<p>

The O'Neil apartment was quiet save for the snores of the four Turtles. They were sprawled all over the living room having dropped off right where they fell. Master Splinter was stretched out on the couch and Don was slumped over the key board of April's computer. April herself couldn't help but laugh as she entered with breakfast in hand.

Don was jolted awake by the sound "…to the square root of pi! Huh what?"

"Working hard or hardly working?" April joked as she sat down next to him and started on her eggs.

"Ha ha April. You try staying up all night working like a dog the entire time."

"I'm Channel 6's top reporter; I think I know the experience. So anything on the Shredder front?"

"Not yet; I've hacked into some top level government communications so we'll know when they decide anything."

"Cool as long as I don't get sent to jail; this is still my computer you know."

"Don't worry! You're talking to Donatello, Computer Master! Nothing is going to…Uh oh it looks like we've got trouble!"

"What?" April asked as everyone else was grumpily roused by Don's loud tone

"They've decided to surrender the sword to Shredder and Krang!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed the room at large.

"Yeah the rendezvous is taking place here in the city in less than an hour. I'm printing out the exact location now so we can get over there and stop this."

Splinter spoke over the grumblings of the other Turtles "Donatello is right. You must prepare yourselves for battle."

"But Master" Mikey complained "We just had a battle last night and we only got a few hours of sleep."

"I thought you were ninjas not children. This is far more important than your personal comfort." He softened slightly "I understand your exhaustion but we must look at the larger picture. We must not allow Shredder to assemble that amulet."

And so, ten minutes later, the Turtles were making their way through the back alleys of New York. They had met no resistance so far but it was foolish to assume that Shredder wouldn't have troops on patrol.

"Remain alert" Leo uselessly said.

"And here I thought were taking a casual stroll" Raph responded with mock surprise.

Leo's retort was cut off by a wave of foot soldiers. "Oh goodie, a nice warm up exercise."

The green ninjas began to plow through the Foot Soldiers like they were piñatas "Only without the candy" Mikey joked.

"Yeah" Raph agreed "Just second rate junk" He emphasized his point by hurling a sai right through one robotic head and it embedded itself in another.

Leo started to say something as well but the wind was knocked out of him by a punching glove to the stomach. A robot on treads and with whirling fists had rolled forward. It was shorter than the mutant turtle but still had a fierce punch. Leo tried attacking the mechanical assailant but its swinging arms were tough to negotiate with. He noticed that his brothers were dealing with similar creatures.

"These…things…are…so...annoying!" Raph complained as he kept dodging fists and finally landed a solid blow to the thing's head. Impaled by a sai the robot quickly shut down.

"Nice to see ole' Shred's branching out though" Mikey observed as he finished his off.

"Let's move it" Don said as the last mechanized menace bit the dust "We've got to stop that hand off."

The others followed his lead as they wove through New York alley's, occasionally stopping to bust up more Foot Soldiers or punching robots. Finally they arrived at a street that was roped off from public use by police cars and tanks. There in the middle of the road stood a group of highly decorated soldiers and men in black suits. The one in front was holding a long box.

Before the Turtles could decide upon the best course of action the ground began to rumble and a large drill like transport module broke through the ground and came to a rest. The large door swung open and out stepped Shredder himself flanked by Foot Soldiers.

"I believe you have something for me kind sir" Shredder said with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"We certainly have something for you. Fire!" the men ran backwards as all guns turned on the ninja master. But nothing happened. "Krang's anti-weapon fields certainly are lovely, don't you think. Now give me the sword before I get mad!"

The man in black sighed deeply and stepped forward; they had tried everything and failed. Shredder opened the box and retried the Sword of Tengu.

"Now!" Leo shouted and the team dive-bombed Shredder. All became a flurry of attacks and parry's as the not-so-armed forces began to pull back. Currently Donny and Shredder were grappling over the sword with both hands grasping the hilt.

"You might want to stop worrying about me and focus on the bigger picture freak" Shredder intoned as, as if on cue, an explosion issued from a few blocks away. "Choose Turtles; do you retrieve a sword from me or stop innocent lives from being destroyed?"

The others looked very conflicted but Donny suddenly let go of the sword and said "I'm afraid we have no choice guys. Let's go"

Leo and Raph looked ready to argue but a second explosion convinced them. They rushed away leaving a laughing Shredder to vanish back into the earth.

The source of the trouble was found easily enough; several Roadkill Rodney's were advancing on a group of teenagers who had been hanging out in the large alley. The ground was scorched but no other damage was apparent. The explosions had been for show to allow Shredder to escape. As the Turtles approached the robots approached the machines all turned.

"Run dude's" Mikey shouted to the petrified hostages as a he dodged a laser beam. He smiled as the teens did as he instructed but screamed as an electrified lasso wrapped around him.

Donny disabled Mikey's attacker with a kick whilst simultaneously knocking another back with his staff. The Turtles continued defending themselves against the onslaught of little robots; Leo performed an especially cool maneuver by dodging two lasso's and tricking two robots into roping and disabling each other.

Finally the bruised and exhausted Turtles breathed a sigh of relief as the last Rodney went down. But within seconds their relief turned into frustration as a large turtle themed robot burst through a wall and crashed to the ground. Metalhead rose to his full height and grinned evilly. He intoned "I'm gonna mangle you green slimeballs!" and then attacked Leonardo with a flying kick.

The Turtles unofficial leader was thrown hard into a brick wall and did not get back up. The others tried a sneak attack from behind but Metalhead spun and got them with extending punches and a kick. He jumped back and began spraying bullets from a machine gun in his chest.

"I'm getting really tired of bullets" Raph snarled as he hit the deck. Donny was trying to crawl towards Leo to check on him but Metalhead jumped towards him with surprising agility and lifted him by his neck.

"Bye bye turtle" he said as the gun prepared for another round. Donny was saved when Mikey and Raph pounded Metalhead from the sides. Donny was released and he ripped the gun from the robot's chest. The other two were thrown back as the extending fists did their work a second time. He robot began to laugh "There is no way you can beat me. I'm gonna win!"

However Metalhead was instantly proven wrong as Leo's well cared for and finely sharpened katana sliced his head off. The robot began to convulse and spark; it gave on mighty boom and fell to the ground emitting copious amounts of black smoke. Leo himself stood over the wreckage rubbing his head but looking pleased.

"I wonder what's going to try to kill us next" he half joked with a weak smile. The others converged on him in a group hug. They all groaned from their injuries and quickly broke apart.

"Too bad Shredder got away with the sword" Mikey lamented

Donny began to giggle and said "He might have but I have what he was really after." He retrieved a shard of some strange material from his belt and grinned widely "This fell out of the handle, I don't think he noticed. This, my brothers, is a piece of the Amulet!"

The other three were momentarily stunned but there was no mistaking what appeared to part of a dragon carved into the artifact. All four were grinning like crazy; they leapt into the air and gave a four way high-five whilst shouting "Cowabunga!"

"Now to get this back to the lair and get some proper rest" Donny said and the others were in full agreement.


	4. Sewer Surfing

Sewer Surfing

The Turtles were all in a very good mood. It was the next day and all four of them had enjoyed some deep and much wanted sleep. Mikey and Raph were playing a video game, Leo was cleaning his swords, and Donny was examining his shard of the Amulet of Dragoon. He assumed it was crafted from some sort of ceramic but couldn't be completely sure because the readings were very strange.

"Yep this thing is definitely hot on magic. Let's see what happens when I attach it to my tracking device."

As he began to dig in his pile of instruments and tools for the correct one Splinter spoke up; "I wonder what the Shredder and Krang are planning next. Surely the Sword was not his end result. When he discovers that his true quarry is missing…"

"Actually Sensei I get the vibe that Shred-head had no idea that was in the hilt at all." Donny finally found what he was searching for and went on "Now we're cooking."

"I agree with Master Splinter" Leo said as he slid his sword back into its sheath "We need to try to anticipate their next move and intercept it."

"Well what do you want to do bro" Mikey asked "Take on the whole Technodrome?"

Raph continued that train of thought "Actually that sounds like fun because we've been so very successful every other time we did that. It's not like it's a giant, nigh impenetrable mobile fortress that almost hurled the planet into another universe once."

"Ha ha very funny. All I'm saying is that we need to be on alert for the next phase."

Donny's shout of joy distracted them all; "It works! The tracker works! I'm picking up a signal down in the Earth itself. That must be the Technodrome."

"Major bummer dudes. That means Chrome-dome has another piece of the amulet!"

"Not necessarily Mike. I'm probably getting the Sword; this thing was inside it for a long time and probably left a mystic residue. That's probably why Shredder wanted it; so he could start tracking down the pieces. And…oh…that's interesting."

"What?"

"The blip is moving closer. It's moving upwards."

Donny was indeed correct as not only the tracker but also his seismic instruments agreed with him. "Hmm…that big reading is the Technodrome but these smaller ones are rising much faster."

A booming, crunching sound filled the tunnels indicating that several transport pods had broken through into the sewers.

"That came from the east tunnels" Leo deducted

"But those are flooded" Raph noted

"Then we go by water" Leo said

"Alright Dudes! Surf's up!"

In very short order the Turtles were zipping along the water logged east tunnels on motorized surfboards. It was dim and the paths turned in unexpected places but the ninjas knew the sewers of New York like the backs of their shells.

"Incoming" Raph announced as Foot Soldiers on similar boards sailed rapidly into view. Soon the Turtles were surrounded and fighting their way through.

"How many of these things does Shredder have?" Mikey angrily mused "You'd think he'd run out of parts eventually."

Despite the fresh energy the boys enjoyed this battle was harder than usual due to the speed of their travel and agile way in which the Foot could maneuver. "Slow up and use strategy" Leo commanded. His brother's proceeded to reduce their speed and began to use similar movements. It was almost as if both sides were skating rather than surfing judging by their high degree of control and balance.

Soon the robots were disposed of and the boys were off again. Donny glanced at the amulet tracker and noticed that the blip had stopped moving. He thought this seemed suspicious but was snapped back to his surroundings by a cry from Mikey.

"Ow my toes! Those rotten Foot are totally fighting dirty!"

He was referring to a whole legion of floating spiked balls littered throughout the water ahead. The Turtles had to swerve like mad to avoid crashing into them but this was quickly made much more difficult by the arrival of more Foot Soldiers. The persistent robots seemed unperturbed by the possibility of hitting an obstacle; in fact many did but if they were able to get up and continue they did so instantly.

"Argh!" Leo had hit a floating ball and had been thrown from his board. He treaded water with anxious difficulty because said water was being churned violently and the Foot kept trying to hit him. The others were too busy to help as he swam to his waiting board but as he climbed back on he felt something brush his leg.

"Guys there's something in the water"

"Well good for it" Raph remarked as he polished off the last Soldier "Let's hope it doesn't feel like breathing anytime soon."

But it did; as they continued and finally saw the end of the dreaded balls a Pizza Monster leapt from the water. The muscly yellow creature was not a welcome sight; the last time the Turtles had fought these things it had been a very narrow victory. Leo and Donny barley dodged its claws at it passed between them and landed back in the water. It leapt again and Raph had to drop to his stomach to avoid losing his head.

"Hit the gas guys" Leo instructed in vain because the others were already doing so. They all had to drop to one knee to stay on their crafts as they rocketed through the tunnels. The thing tried to keep up but it could not match their speed.

"We'll still have to deal with him eventually" Leo noted "Donny are we anywhere near those pods?"

"We actually missed our turn avoiding tall, yellow, and scary. This turn should do nicely; then we double back and we'll be on top of the point of the earlier burrowing."

They followed his instructions and were soon approaching several transport pods that had burrowed right through the stone walls of the sewer. Every one of them was empty.

"Well that figures" Raph said "They were all chasing us not hanging around having coffee and donuts."

Donny was examining a control panel "I guess we could ride one of these back to the Technodrome. Then we could try to disable it from within."

"Too risky" Leo responded "They'd know we were coming."

"But it's the best plan we have right now. We could…" But what they could do Donny never got to day because a strange beeping began to emit from the pods. "Move it or die!" he screamed.

Move it they did and just in time; the pods exploded causing the tunnel to cave in and forming a tidal wave they were forced to ride. The Turtles only just held onto their boards as they waited for the turbulent waters to subside.

"Cowabunga" Mikey laughed "Can we do that again?"

The others didn't even dignify this with an answer but instead focused on the ripples in the water. More Pizza Monsters were swimming towards them and the chase was on. The Turtles fought the best they could but the things were too strong. Things were further complicated when a metal gate slammed down before them causing a change in direction.

Donny was trying to devise a plan; last time they had defeated the monsters with an electrical charge. Suddenly a mad idea struck him "Guys stop when we reach the wide cross junction ahead. I have an idea."

The others were confused but agreed in desperation. They halted at the assigned spot and the creatures swarmed. They kept jumping from the water and Leo, Mikey, and Raph did the best they could to just survive. Donny meanwhile was on one knee and feverishly working with the wiring of his board. If only this would work…

"Guys be ready to jump in just a moment."

"Okay; anything to stop this" Leo grunted in pain as a creature slashed his shoulder.

"Now!"

Donny crossed two final wires and leapt up as did his brothers. His board released a surge of electricity into the water as did the other three when the wave of energy hit them. The Turtles were safe because they were in the air and not touching the metal or the water; the Pizza Monsters were not so lucky. All of them screamed as the jolt surged through them and they shrank back into eggs.

"Righteous thinking Don!"

"Thanks. I emptied our power cells but it actually worked."

Leo was uneasy "Something just occurred to me. The wave, the gates, and the monsters were all herding us to this spot."

Donny dropped to his knees again and examined something that he had not noticed before; small, oddly shapped devices had been attached to each surf board by the Foot Soldiers. He looked at the tracker again and gasped as he found they were right over the Technodrome.

Before he could share this disquieting news a large hologram of Shredder appeared before them. "You truly are skilled I'll grant you that. You survived my little game thus far. But my patience is wearing thin. I'm banishing you to a time warp from which you will never return."

A wave of strange radiation filled the cavernous space rising from the fortress below them and reacting with the devices Donny had discovered only seconds before. The Turtles screamed as everything went black, then all sound faded away, and finally they were engulfed in utter nothingness.


	5. Prehistoric Turtlesaurous

**I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this to you guys. I am now giving this story a much higher priority and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Prehistoric Turtlesaurous<p>

The air was filled with sweltering heat, weird noises, and strange, fragrant smells. Odd plants and towering trees completed the jungle that the Turtles now found themselves lying on the floor of. The four, being disoriented by whatever had just happened as well as their new environment, were slow to rise to their feet and even slower to make any further movements out of a combined sense of amazement and fear. Mikey reached over and pinched Rahp on the arm.

"Ouch! What's the big idea you jerk!?"

"Just making sure we weren't dreaming dude. This is mondo weird."

Leo said "I agree with Michelangelo; I wonder where we are?"

Rather than answer him his brothers (and himself) gave a scream of fear as a pterodactyl soared overhead. Donny gulped and said "I'm afraid the appropriate answer is "When are we?" I guess Shredder wasn't joking about a time warp."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa dude! Are you seriously saying we've gone back in time!?"

"Unless you have another way of explaining that glorified eagle that just put in an appearance. This plant life certainly doesn't appear contemporary."

The others began taking deep breaths as they looked around and gradually came to the conclusion that Donatello couldn't be mistaken. Their situation was confirmed when Raph came across a footprint that was both fresh and clearly not made by any creature other than a dinosaur.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex I think" Donny muttered as he examined the foot print.

"Oh great, just great!" Raph exclaimed "What in the name of all that's prehistoric are going to do now!?"

"We can try to keep calm for one thing" Leo said warningly

"I AM CALM! I just don't think I like the idea of being starved, stepped on, or eaten; one of which is surely going to happen to us!"

"Not necessarily" Donny interrupted "I might just have the germ of an idea." He pulled from his belt the tracking device (with amulet shard still attached) and one of the devices that had been attached to their boards "I'm almost certain this was a key component in the process that brought us here. If I can wire it into my tracker then maybe, just maybe, the amulet will kick in and transport us to one it's other components. If so we'd eventually reach the signal coming from the Sword of Tengu thus arriving in our own time."

Only Mikey looked hopeful "Awesome! We have a plan."

"Not really" observed Leo "That sounds extremely shaky to me."

Donny looked very apologetic "It really is a long shot but I'm afraid it's all we've got."

Millenniums in the future Shredder was jubilant: "At last those wretched creatures are out of my hair forever! If I ever see them again it will be as fossils!"

"Indeed" Krang cackled in agreement "And with our agents already on the trail the powers of the Amulet will soon be ours."

"It will be wonderful Krang. By the way shouldn't you be on your way soon to begin your part in the plan?"

"I will depart shortly. It would have been so much nicer, however, if Metalhead had survived as was originally intended. Now I have to step in and fill his part."

"Must you always be such a whiner Krang?" Shredder swung the Sword of Tengu with the skill befitting an expert. His brow furrowed behind his mask and he gave another calculated swing "This hilt is not weighted right; it feels hollow." Something clicked into place in his brain and he became enraged "I thought Donatello seemed just a little too relaxed to let me get away with the sword!"

A very quick examination was all that was required to see that indeed something had been concealed in the hilt.

"We'll have to send someone back there to search the Turtles" Krang said "If they have even one fragment the amulet will not yield it's awesome powers!"

"I know just the one to recall" Shredder said as he hurried to the control panel "Curses upon them! I send them to the dawn of time and yet they still plague me!"

The sun was quickly setting over the prehistoric jungle. The Turtles were deep inside a cave they had been very fortunate to find. Leo was meditating while Raph was training but without his sais. The reason was that they were being employed as tools by Donny as he worked over by the light of the fire. Mikey was on the other side of the fire roasting part of a velociraptor that Raph had managed to kill earlier.

"At least we have plenty of meat amigos."

"True but that's small consolation if I can't make this work. What I wouldn't give for even a tenth of my workshop right now."

Leo's eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet with swords drawn. "I sense danger."

Raph began to say something sarcastic but the cave suddenly filled a flash of light which solidified into what appeared to be a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle but a deranged feral version. He grinned evilly and brandished a sword with a twisting blade.

"Mondo problemo dudes. I think supper is canceled."

Leo said "Slash!? I thought we were rid of you once and for all."

"You're history slimeballs!" He lunged at the device Donny was working on but he reacted quickly by rolling backwards with it safely in his hands.

"Here you go Raph" he shouted whilst tossing back his brother's weapons.

"Thanks!" Raph leapt over Slash and blocked his sword with his own crossed weapons. "Don't you know it's rude to barge in without knocking? Now I'm sadly forced to kick your sorry little butt ninja-style!"

"No I kick you" which is exactly what he did right in the chest. Raph was thrown across the cave and Slash hurled himself at him. However a kick from Mikey caught the evil mutant off guard and hurled him to the side. Leo and Donny flanked him while he was still down but Slash swung his sword in a wide circle; the brothers had to jump back in order to keep their legs intact.

Leo recovered quickly and swung with his own swords; Slash was already on his feet and shielding himself with his crossed and well armored arms. Raph attacked from behind and Slash was bent almost double under his weight. The turtle in red was thrown off in a matter of seconds and Slash spun around to retaliate. Raph's leg shot into the air towards Slash's chest but again his arms made a perfect shield. He opened his arms to attack and Donny and Mikey grabbed them.

"Let go, let go!" Raph began to wail on Slash's face and chest but he pulled himself free in very short order. He physically lifted Raph off of the ground and threw him towards the cave entrance, following after himself to continue the brawl.

"This is not cool dudes" Mikey said over the sounds of distant battle. "It looks like Shredder is pulling out the big guns to get that gizmo."

"In that case we simply have to work that much harder to protect it" Donny said stowing it in his belt. "Now let's go give Mr. Hot Head a helping hand."

The three turtles ran down and out of the cave. Night had fully fallen by now but a full moon provided an abundance of silver light. The bushes were shaking violently nearby and Raph fell out of them. Slash followed but he stopped short gazing up at the jungle of palm-like trees in admiration. Raph however was not interested in the scenery.

"You are going down clown!"

He made a dash at his enemy but suddenly found himself held back by a very hard and muscular arm. The Turtles jaws dropped as they gazed at the small group of Stone Warriors surrounding them from the bushes.

"Did you really think Lord Krang would send this simpleton alone? Hand over the device and we'll kill you!"

"Don't you mean "or""? Mikey asked

"No" the one holding Raph answered sadistically

"Simpelton?" a hurt Slash asked

"Quiet fool! Just help us retrieve the shard and end these lower life-forms."

All this time Raph had been trying to struggle free and now his brothers ran to help him. The Stone Warriors converged and it was an all-out war with the beings made of rock winning. Slash, with some hesitation, jumped in to help. The Turtles fought back with all of their strength but it was just too much. Donny was in the middle of the brawl and taking the worst of it because he was Soon it was three turtles against four Stone Warriors while Michelangelo was struggling with Slash.

"You are really, really strong Dude. You could be a real champion if you were on the right side."

"I am…I think"

Meanwhile, a Stone Warrior attempted to punch Leo and instead hit a palm tree as the turtle dodged his attack. The force of the misaimed attack was enough that it knocked the young tree completely over. Slash, who loved nature and loved palm trees most of all, was enraged.

"Stop that you simpleton!"

"Yeah Dude; you tell him" Mikey said encouragingly "Why don't you show that boulder what you really think of him and his abuse!"

Slash, carried away by his emotions, indeed charged the Stone Warrior and knocked the surprised alien over the side of a nearby ravine. His comrades abandoned the Turtles and advanced on their former ally.

"You traitor! I knew Lord Krang was mistaken to trust you."

"Hey Slash" Mikey called "Why don't you help us for once; it could be fun and they are totally trashing the place."

The savage mutant nodded and he and Mikey double teamed the Stone Warrior leader. They simultaneously kicked him in the stomach and the huge freak doubled over in shock and pain. They didn't give him a single second to react but rather double punched him right in the face. They reacted in pain as their fists hit the rocky surface but their goal was achieved as their foe staggered backwards off-balance. Slash and Mikey pushed him clear over the edge of the ravine where he met the same shattering fate as his comrade. The five Turtles soon polished off the last two Stone Warriors in the same manner.

"Now to relax a bit" Donny sighed as Leo and Raph helped eased him to the ground.

"No" Slash argued "Now we finish our fight!"

"Chill Dude" Mikey said as he planted himself firmly between Slash and his beat up brothers "Why do we have to fight anyway?"

"Krang and Shrdder…"

"See you as nothing but slave labor Dude. Hey, I have an idea. Just stay here. The odds are that your bosses aren't going to be too keen on picking you up anyway after how you just turned on their soldiers. We'll be out of here soon and Shred-head will be way distracted chasing us."

"We might be out of here soon" Donny interjected but Slash was beginning to smile

"Yes, I like this place. This would make a great home!" And with that, he turned and ran into the trees without a backwards glance.

The other Turtles were stunned but Mikey just beamed.

The next morning, the Turtles were relatively rested and their wounds treated as best as they could. Donny had worked half the night and was very surprised and satisfied.

"Guys I do believe I have done it! The shard is reacting and once I give this thing full power we'll be on our way back to the future!"

The other cheered but Mikey cut them off. "Now, now Dudes, you know very well that there's only one word that can sum up this moment."

All four turtles grinned and shouted "Cowabunga!" They gave a four way high five and Donny flipped the switch the instant their hands touched. There was a brilliant flash of light and the cave was empty.


End file.
